


Determination

by Kibounohane



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 07:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20093632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: Shige is into Senpai/Kouhai games





	Determination

Shige grunts softly out of frustration because the clothes are in his way and Ueda chuckles, watching his Kouhai working on his shirt with clumsy fingers. "Are you okay there?" he teases him even though he's somewhat impressed by Kato's boldness and determination.

Shige manages to glare at him while finally opening the pants, and Uedas cockiness dies on his tongue as a warm skilled hand sneaks inside his pants and around his dick. He grabs Shige around his neck by his hair, pulling him close with a growl and they stumble on the bed, Ueda on his back.

Shige untangles himself from Ueda and gets up to make a bit of a show out of undressing. "Are you going to make me wait?" Ueda glares and Shige grins as he climbs on top of him. He's completely naked while Ueda is still wearing his black jeans and Shige loves the contrast, pressing down and feeling Ueda hot for him.

They groan and hiss and lick at each other with open mouths, tongues playing and Shige whines, Ueda grabbing his ass with both hands. "Naughty Kouhai," he whispers into Shige's ear, "planning all this to get in my pants."

Shige smirks yet blushes, then moans and throwing his head back because a finger is teasing him right where he wants it.

"You want that?" Ueda asks teasingly, bringing the finger back to join it with another on between his plush lips, making Shige watch how he sucks on them, wetting them before sliding them between his ass cheeks again, teasing and nudging and pushing them inside one by one.

"I have lube somewhere Kato if you let go of me for a minute" Ueda utters and Shige moves a little unwillingly.

When Ueda returns, Shige is on his back and Ueda lifts his legs, hovering above him with a concentrated face, legs spread in a stable position on the bed with half open pants and Shige peeks at the bulge in his pants.

"Naughty," Ueda comments as he begins to explore, Shige writhing on the bed as Ueda makes quick work, showing off by finding the right spot right away, turning Shige into a whining mess.

"Senpai.. Please... "

"Please what" Ueda growls deeply with an auuthorative voice and Shige moans.

"Please fuck me"

Ueda smirks and withdraws, shifting forward, hands in the air. "Undress me then, if you want it," he says, his crotch in Shige's reach and Shige reaches for it quickly, the little shivers and lip bite on Uedas face not going unnoticed as he frees his cock.

Ueda makes a movement with his head for the condom he had thrown on the other side of the bed and Shige nods, reaching for it and opening it with shaky fingers to roll it over Ueda. Ueda lets out a sigh. "Good. Now turn around for me."

Shige complies, the excitement of being told what to do sending pleasant shivers down his spine. He lifts his little butt in the air and feels both of Uedas palms on his buttcheeks before his dick is sliding against his cleft, teasingly first, then pressing in.

Shige whimpers.

"Shh" Ueda soothes him gently despite all the roughness, grabbing his buttcheeks and lifting Shige a bit higher, pushing in deeper. It's painful at first but Ueda is skilled and gentle and Shige presses his face against the pillow as he begins deeper thrusts.

"Oh God, Senpai, you feel so good, " Shige says, still more of an act than he actually means it, but then he cries out, "fuck" and this time it's genuine and Ueda groans, grabbing his hips harder to thrust against that spot more often.

"Yesss," he hisses, "come on, Kato"

The rhythm is fast now, and Shige is a moaning mess in the sheets, his own dick rubbing against the mattress with precum smearing from the tip, leaving a little spot on the blanket.

"Senpai," he begs with a soft voice he knows will get to Ueda, "please touch me" Ueda just humms and reaches one hand around Shige's waist. "Good boy asking so nicely" and begins to jerk Shige off in time with his thrusts.

Ueda closes his eyes for a moment, enjoying how Shige is so willing underneath him before giving a little grunt as he feels his Kouhai coming into his hand.

"Good" he says before pulling out and turning Shige around who has dreamy eyes and a slight flush on his cheeks. He begins to stroke himself fast, Shige blushing as he realizes what is about to happen and Ueda bites his lips as Shige licks his own to tease, and Ueda twists his hand as everything focuses in one spot and spurts of cum taint Shige's lower belly in a few different intensities, Shige inhaling as he watches with fascination what's happening.

Ueda growls and they take a moment to watch before Shige reaches for a kleenex to clean himself.

"Good" Ueda says again, laying on the bed beside Shige.

They don't say anything for a moment, just regaining their breaths before Shige speaks up.

"Thanks man, that was hot. Exactly how I had fantasized"

"Glad I could be of help, Shige" Ueda grins and nugdes his shoulder and Shige smiles. "Senpai" he adds with a wink and both men laugh.


End file.
